


colorful

by chouzai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, puts hands together in prayer, word barfs like there's no tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouzai/pseuds/chouzai
Summary: There's something about Hinata that always has Sora's eyes trailing back to him. But when Hinata speaks, his voice a melancholic orange that betrays his smile, Sora remembers why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's barely any content so drops my hinasoras out of my pockets like i drop my spaghetti  
> 

The world is full of beautiful colors. Sora knows, and perhaps others do too whenever he decides to go into depth when he calls their surroundings colorful. Of course, there are ugly colors too. He's seen them, so he isn't ignorant. He's had them directed at him, seen them sent to others in passing and no matter how many times he's seen them, they still makes his stomach drop.

He often chooses to forget these tints. He likes prettier ones the most, after all. Happy, fun colors that mean others are in a good mood as well. Everyone's voices have such distinct colors, it makes the world around him _so_ bright and vibrant that, sometimes, he can’t help the sighs of content that leave him. He remembers everyone's colors, especially when they're the happiest he's ever seen them. Sora loves drawing those shades out the most, loves making others happy because that makes him happy in return.

There are some that seem to be in a constant state of dim though, and it troubles Sora whenever he sees it. It's hard to brighten it when he doesn't know the cause nor when they don't wish to speak of why their color is always so dark. He doesn't like looking at them, in truth, and he much prefers looking at his friends' voices that have nicer ones. They always draw his eyes to them, whenever they all laugh cheerfully or speak in their usual bright tones, but sometimes, Sora can't help but look elsewhere.

There's something about Hinata that always has Sora's eyes trailing back to him. But when Hinata speaks, his voice a melancholic orange that betrays his smile, Sora remembers why.

Hinata was important to him, in a different way others were. Sora's heart wasn't in his throat and his chest didn't hurt whenever he saw any hint of loneliness or sadness in someone else's voice like it did when he saw it in Hinata's. He disliked it with others, but it's something about Hinata that makes Sora want to take away all of his pain and throw it to the wind so the taller was always smiling.

Not because he was forcing himself to, either. But because Hinata wanted to.

He ponders and ponders, the days passing with Sora laughing enough for ten people in hopes Hinata would smile in return. He always does, without fail, and it makes Sora feel warmer and fluffier than any cake they’ve ever made together. The sun rises and falls just like this, but there was never any change to Hinata’s “color.”

And actually, Sora knew why.

Sora realized it, long ago. The fact that the two were a lot alike and how the lack of understanding, lack of communication, was troubling for Hinata. It's how it was for Sora, before he met Natsume and Tsumugi. 

Before he decided he needed to change if he wanted to become happy himself. 

However, Sora knew he was a little powerless on his own. His "magic" isn't as strong as he wishes it were, so he was glad others realized the tension between the twins as well. February came, and even if it helped just a little, Sora cast his own spell of happiness. He spoke of things he didn't like recalling, but also of his desires for the boy he saw himself in. He didn't know how much it helped, but watching Hinata shine bright on stage later in the day, his smile freer than he had ever seen it, voice brighter and warmer than anything he'd ever seen, Sora knew. 

All he felt for Hinata was love and adoration. 

It made him giddy during Switch's turn for their performance and kept him giddy even after everyone was breathing heavy with exhaustion. Realizing he loved Hinata was one thing, but seeing his voice in a brighter color had Sora jumping onto the taller when everything was cleaned up and it was time to go home. 

"HoHo~ Hina-chan sparkled brightly on stage today too~" Sora sang, squeezing his friend in his embrace before stepping away. "Sora's glad things worked out, yeah!"

Hinata laughed, exhaustion obvious in his features and his voice, but there was a sense of contentment that brushed Sora's worries away. "Yuta-kun and I are watched over by a lot of people, huh? Sora-kun too... Thanks." His "color" and smile had become warm, so much so it caused Sora to blink in surprise before laughing sheepishly, body rocking on his heels as he hummed. 

"Sora and Hina-chan are friends, so it's only expected Sora works hard to make sure Hina-chan is happy, you know? Sora likes it best when Hina-chan's color is like how it is now." He grinned, looking up at the taller. "If Hina-chan's happy, Sora's happy too." 

Again, Hinata laughed, his head nodding and Sora's chest fluttering. "Sora-kun's a good kid. Even before, you were looking out for me, huh? You laugh a lot, but you always laughed more around me." He pursed his lips, before he sighed, his grin teasing. "You've always known, even before all this! Waahhh... It's hard hiding things from Sora-kun, after all..." Sora's lips parted to comment back, but Hinata shook his head, moving so their sides touched, gaze locked on Yuta with their upperclassmen, chatting and laughing the evening away. "... For all those times too, thank you." 

Unintentionally, Sora found himself leaning against Hinata's side, a sound of acknowledgement leaving him. He stiffened a little, feeling Hinata's weight rest against him in return, but he relaxed soon enough, a more cheerful hum leaving his grin. "HuHu...~ Of course! Sora's always watching Hina-chan," he confesses, laughing a little. "So... If Hina-chan needs Sora to laugh a lot around him, he always will, okay?" 

"Pfft... Somehow, Sora-kun spoils me a little?" Hinata comments with a slight tease, earning an _'Eeeh...~'_ in response. "If it's okay, can I spoil you too? We can go out to an arcade together. And afterwards... Well, we'll do whatever Sora-kun wants to do, okay?"

Hinata's voice was kind, his peaceful blue accompanied by a gentle shade of pink. It made Sora warm, had him nodding without so much a word, the two settling into a peaceful silence before the other group called them over.  

The world is a very colorful place. Sora knows, he's seen it all. He's met several people with very distinct, memorable shades to their voices. He can put faces to each vibrant color, but it's Hinata's that always stands out to him the most. It was Hinata's dim orange that always had him looking back, but it's his peaceful, warm and bright orange, with tints of yellow that keeps his gaze locked without fail. 

The world is a very colorful and bright place, but for Sora, Hinata's color is the brightest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me always screaming about sora and occasionally hinasora @sunshowerfes on twitter hoho


End file.
